


I think you're purrfect

by Miru_Ahiru



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Cat Aoi, Cat Uruha, Happy Ending, Jealous Uruha, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, cat Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miru_Ahiru/pseuds/Miru_Ahiru
Summary: A short story about our Royal cat (Uruha) who develop his jealousy to something else, something warm and purrfect. :3
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 4





	I think you're purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and easy story. I directly didn't mention their fur style or what type of cats they are, because I know somebody like them with long and somebody like the guys with short fur. So I just want to leave the details to your imagination. ^^

Uruha never wanted a partner. He was fine alone. Alone in a big house with his owner and favourite spots. As a lazy cat - with his own words: royal cat - he sent the days wit sleeping and relaxing. Sometimes he made cat things, like destroying the Christmas tree or knocking flowers out the window; saying they are on his way. But that’s all. He never liked to play with toys or go out to hunt.   
  
However one day his life changed. His owner brought home a new cat. Aoi was everything that Uruha don’t. Like Ying and Yang. Uruha the white cat with golden eyes and a calm personality. Aoi the black cat with green eyes and full of energy. The house was noisy and there was no calm for him anymore. Aoi tried to approach him so many times but he always refused and sent him away.   
  
First, he was just annoyed but after he becomes jealous. When they fought, their owner protected Aoi and not him. Why he was the one who got scolded and why he needed to let Aoi sat on his favourite couch? Aoi was always pampered even when he stooled extra snack from the kitchen or destroyed things in the house. Where does his endless energy come from? Why did they have to buy another cat at all? Wasn't he enough for them? He wasn’t lonely! He was fine!  
  
And after months they got a new friend. Their owner told them the little boy not going to stay here forever. Just for a month. Uruha was screaming inside because of his double feelings. From one part he was happy, finally, Aoi let him alone and spent the days with the new arrival one so he got his life back but from the other part, he was more jealous. Aoi never was this happy with him, he never smiled at him like that and he was so different. He hated that and just wanted to erase their temporary mates.   
  
The time passed and their conflict got worse and worse. Uruha was calm in vain, Aoi was not famous for that. But Uruha never imagined Aoi can attack him seriously. In his mind, the black cat was a big-mouthed childish person who may be going to give him a few girly slap or scratch but that’s all.  
Until one day he overstretched the string and Aoi got crazy. They were on the top of the bookshelf, in the next moment he was on the floor and a mad black cat was on him with no mercy in his eyes. He was so mad. Screamed, punched, beat and scratched the white cat who forgot to protect in shock. Their owner separated them. She locked Aoi in the bedroom and took Uruha to the Vet immediately because he was bleeding.   
  


After that fight, the things changed. Aoi apologized to him, but Uruha was still scared of him. Days by bays they got closer to each other and first, slowly they become friends and later they relationship got deeper. Uruha was no longer bothered by the other’s presence in his favourite places or around him. Now he can’t live without the presence or the noise of the other cat. He was finally happy.  
  
It was Valentine day. Their first one and Uruha were full of stress. He never cared about human holidays, but Aoi was obsessed with them. The real reason was the free dessert. He loved his stomach too much. Every holiday he managed to loot a little or bigger size of the dessert from the kitchen. There was a time when he got a stomach problem, but he never learned. It was a must to do for him or simply he was just a sweet-toothed cat. Uruha walked up and down the apartment nervously. What should he give to Aoi? Originally he wanted to steal Aoi favourite snack but their owner locked it away because Aoi always found it and managed to eat the whole bag. Maybe he should hunt a mouse for him? Or a bird? No, no, no. He can’t do that. He is a royal cat. He never hunted and this day is not that day when he wanted to be ashamed. He needed to find something else, something special to his special one. And after a few hours walking, he got it. Finally, he got the idea.   
Aoi just woke up from his noon sleep when Uruha approached him.  
“Happy Valentine day.” He purred to the other and gave a hearth shaped furball to him. The next moment he found himself on the floor and an incredibly happy Aoi purred constantly on him. And Uruha knew, he found the perfect gift to his purrfect one.  
  



End file.
